Lições da vida
by Felipe Nani
Summary: O que é melhor do que a experiência para nos ensinar? Aprender com os erros dos outros também é valido. Veja se você podese dizer que já é experiente o suficiente


Mais uma Fic séria, com finalidade de ensinar um pouco as pessoas, mostrar um pouco de como vivemos e de como devemos viver e com o intuito de demonstrar meus pensamentos.

Não haverá comédia, mas sim, uma bela mensagem, que recebi estes dias no e-mail. Não pedirei para repassá-las para um determinado número de pessoas, e sim, que aprendam alguma coisa e que utilizem isto em sua vida.

* * *

**UMA HISTÓRIA INDIANA**

Há alguns anos atrás...

Certo dia, um amigo meu levou-me para o quarto que este morava com a esposa e abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira da sua esposa, apanhando um pacote embrulhado em papel de arroz.

Mu: "Este não é um pacote qualquer, é uma peça íntima, uma lingerie finíssima.".

Eu observava a expressão deste ao falar, era séria, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que se acalmava com o pacote em mãos. Seu quarto era muito bonito, existia muitos fotos de família, amigos, do Tibet, uma cama bem arrumada, os móveis distribuídos com perfeição, chegando a causar certa inveja em mim.

Ele abriu o pacote, jogou fora o papel, pegou na peça, e acariciou a seda macia e a renda.

Mu: "Ela comprou esta lingerie a primeira vez que estivemos em Nova Iorque..., uns 8 ou 9 anos atrás. Nunca a usou".

Este se aproximara da cama e colocará a lingerie perto de outros objetos que levaria para o cemitério.

A sua esposa havia morrido de repente.

Ele olhará para mim e dissera:

Mu: "Nunca guardes nada à espera de uma ocasião especial, cada dia que vivemos, é uma ocasião especial".

Ainda estou pensando nas palavras que ele me disse e como mudaram minha vida.

Agora leio mais, e dedico menos tempo à limpeza da casa. Sento-me na varanda e admiro a paisagem, sem reparar se o jardim tem ou não ervas daninhas.

Passo mais tempo em companhia da minha família e dos meus amigos, e bem menos tempo trabalhando para os outros.

Dei-me conta que a vida é um conjunto de experiências para serem apreciadas e não sobrevividas.

Agora já não guardo quase nada. Uso os copos de cristal todos os dias.

Visto roupas novas para ir fazer compras no mercado, se estiver com vontade de vesti-las.

Não guardo o melhor frasco de perfume para as festas especiais, mas uso quando quero sentir sua fragrância.

As frases "um dia..." e "um dia destes...", estão desaparecendo do meu vocabulário, se vale a pena ver e ouvir é agora.

Não sei o que a esposa do meu amigo teria feito, se soubesse que não haveria o amanhã, o mesmo "**AMANHÃ**" que todos nós levamos tão pouco a sério.

Ou, talvez, poderia ter chamado os velhos amigos para se desculpar, para fazer as pazes pelos mal entendidos do passado.

Gosto de pensar que ela poderia ter ido degustar o seu prato favorito naquele restaurante chinês que tanto gostava.

São estas pequenas coisas da vida não cumpridas que me chateariam se soubesse que tenho as horas contadas.

Chater-me-ia pensar que deixei de abraçar os bons amigos que "um dia destes reencontraria", chater-me-ia pensar que não escrevi as cartas porque a intenção de escrevê-las era "um dia destes", chater-me-ia, e deixar-me-ia ainda mais triste, saber que deixei de dizer aos meus filhos e irmãos, com suficiente freqüência, o quanto os amo.

Agora procuro não me esquecer, retardar, ou conservar, algo mais que poderia acrescentar sorrisos de felicidade e alegria à minha vida.

Cada dia que passa, digo para mim mesmo, que este é um dia muito especial.

Cada dia, cada hora, cada minuto que passa... É especial.

Após tudo que passei, aprendi algumas coisas além das que citei anteriormente e vou dividi-las com vocês:

Coma mais daquilo do que goste e dê aos outros mais do que esperam, faça isso de bom gosto.

Decore o teu poema favorito. (OBS: O meu favorito é: Minha primeira vez, que é até um poema protagonizado pelo Mu de Áries).

Não acredite em tudo que ouvires. As pessoas cansaram das palavras, agora querem ações.

Não gastes todo o teu dinheiro e dorme o que te apetecer.

Diz "amo-te", somente quando o teu amor foi verdadeiro... E se tiveres que dizer: "lamento muito", olhe bem nos olhos da pessoa.

Namore pelo menos 6 meses antes de casar!

Se não acreditas em "Amor à primeira vista", não rias dos sonhos dos outros.

Ama profundamente e apaixonadamente, podes-te magoar, mas é a única maneira de viver a vida na sua totalidade.

Se não estiver de acordo, ao menos seja leal.

Não ofendas, não julgues as pessoas pela família que elas têm.

Fala lentamente, mas pensa com rapidez.

Se alguém te fizer perguntas que não queiras responder, sorri e pergunte: "Porque quer saber?".

Lembra-te que um grande amor, assim como um grande sucesso, comporta um grande risco.

Quando alguém espirrar, deseja-lhe "saúde".

Quando perderes, nunca esqueças a lição e lembra-te da regra dos três "**R**":

**R**espeita-te a ti mesmo;

**R**espeita os outros;

**R**esponsabiliza-te pelas tuas próprias ações.

Não permitas que um pequeno deslize danifique uma grande amizade.

Se perceberes que cometes-te um erro, repara-o imediatamente.

Sorria ao atender ao telefone: quem estiver ligando vai perceber pela tua voz.

Casa-te com alguém que gosta de conversar. Quando envelheceres, a habilidade no conversar será mais importante que qualquer outra coisa.

Passe um pouco do teu tempo em solidão, abra os braços para mudanças, mas não te desfaças dos valores em que acreditas.

Lembra-te que o **silêncio, **às vezes, é a melhor resposta.

Lê mais livros, assista a menos televisão, viva uma vida boa e honrável.

Mais tarde, quando não fores mais jovem, e lembrares do passado, vais saber como gozar a vida pela segunda vez.

Confie em Deus, mas feche bem o carro!

Uma casa feliz é o que mais importa.

Faça tudo que estiver ao seu alcance para criar um ambiente tranqüilo e em harmonia.

Em caso de desavenças com quem amas, dá mais importância ao presente, sem relembrar o passado.

Leia nas entrelinhas e compartilhe os teus conhecimentos. É uma das maneiras para conseguir alcançar a imortalidade.

Não te esqueças: Seja gentil com o teu planeta.

Nunca interrompas alguém que te esteja demonstrando afeto.

Fica na tua, não sejas intrometido.

Não confie em quem fecha os olhos quando beija.

Uma vez por ano, visite um lugar que nunca estiveste antes.

Se ganhares muito dinheiro, guarde uma parte para ajudar os outros, enquanto ainda estiver vivo. É a maior satisfação que o dinheiro te pode oferecer em vida.

Lembra-te que "às vezes" obter aquilo que se quer, é somente uma questão de sorte.

Aprenda todas as regras para quebrar algumas delas.

Lembra-te que: o melhor relacionamento é aquele, em que o amor entre duas pessoas, é maior do que a necessidade que elas têm pela outra.

Julgue o teu sucesso em relação àquilo em que deverias ter renunciado para OBTÊ-LO.

E o mais importante de tudo:

Seja feliz, sorria por tudo e viva como uma criança, porque enquanto éramos crianças, não sabíamos o que era tristeza e não víamos motivos para chorar.

**FIM**

* * *

Bem, como disse essa fic foi feita duma adaptação dum e-mail, que demonstrava um Tantra da Índia, que são estas frases acima. Nem tem muito haver com CDZ, mas é importante postar isto para mim, sei que haverá pessoas que leram isto, se eu conseguir passar um pouco do que eu sei para elas, sinto-me realizado.

O Mu foi o escolhido pelo simples motivo de nas fics ele ser uma pessoa sincera e consciente ( a não ser nas comédias) e no anime ser bem sério. O principal por se tratar dum poema indiano, de ser obcecado pela limpeza e de ter falas como da imortalidade e começou a se preocupar menos com o jardim, acredito que seria melhor o Shaka, mas como não coloquei nenhum nome durante a fic, qualquer personagem poderia ser colocado como principal.


End file.
